


Edge of Dawn

by Nightmare_Writer18



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood Drinking, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Feral Behavior, Fluff and Humor, Lazy Mornings, Licking, Light Petting, Morning Cuddles, Mornings, Napping, Neck Kissing, Other, RPF, Sharing a Bed, Sorry Not Sorry, Werewolf Bites, Werewolf!Robert Downey Jr.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_Writer18/pseuds/Nightmare_Writer18
Summary: No, I don't feel sorry for making another.Morning with wolf!rdj
Relationships: Robert Downey Jr./Reader
Kudos: 11





	Edge of Dawn

Your phone alarm goes off. Althought it's vibrating, the sound has already annoyed you by the loud hum. 

*BZZ* 

*BZZ* 

You yawn as you reach over a tired finger. Without having to look at your screen, you shut off the alarm. 

*BZZZZZZ*

*boop* 

Your thoughts are hazy, your legs and arms feeling like liquid metal coursing through them; too bad that wouldn't keep the day's work away today. You sigh to yourself. You need to wake up early. There would be lots of online assignments due today which had been put off for far too long. As you stretch one leg over the edge of the bed, a hairy arm quickly wraps your waist while another over your chest, gripping you tightly. 

Another sigh escapes you. This just had to happen today. 

"Let go of me!" You moan. "I'm sorry but no morning cuddles. I'm busy today!" 

On the other side of the bed in the mound of thick covers was him. He whimpers like a puppy and slowly drags you back on. Try as you might, you can't squirm out of the restraints you are currently bound in. 

"Let me go, Robert. I said no cuddles!" 

A low growl erupts from under the covers, sending small shivers down your spine. Poor thing wants to be fussy today. 

"No...come back.." He mutters in a raspy voice. "I want cuddles." 

"But's its already 7:00!" You protest. 

Robert chuckles maliciously as he pulls you to him while you thrash in his arms and kick around. 

"Let me go! Let me go!" 

He holds you to his chest and a wolfish grin greets your face when you look up into his eyes. His eyes are a faded yellow glow, his fangs smaller, and his chest and back still with soft, warm fur. He looks absoluetly goregous even with the pink sky peeking out of the trees. However, your most favorite look of his was in the dead of night when the sky had only the milky moon, the black sea with stars, and the cold winds. In those hours, he was sure to keep you in his embrace to protect you from the night's chill while you softly rubbed his belly or his back. But now it is the morning after. 

"Nope!"

Before you can say anything else, the wolf-like man steals a quick kiss from your cheek. You feel his rough furry face scratch your skin as he snarls again with a flirty tone to it. 

"Rrrrrr~"

But not now. Not today. 

"I want you too, Wolfbert but I still gotta go." 

That's your nickname for him: Wolfbert. 

He ignores you for the taste of your skin; licking your face like a puppy as his hands slide under your pajama shirt to caress your back. Sharp nails tickle you, making you uncontrollably giggle. You try to push his face away with one hand as you fight the urge to give him. 

"Rrrrrrrrrr" 

"No." 

"Mmmmm~" 

He doesn't care too much for words, prefering to communicate more in primal language. You accept it none the less no matter how sometimes it feels empty. This is how he would express himself to you the best he could. That would be enough. 

"Mmmmm, I could just eat you up~." He cooed, his voice heavy with sleep. 

Yet none of it can deter you from today, no matter how convincing he is. He may be a werewolf but he is still your good boy. You stroke his hair and give him a quick peck before sliding away from him. 

"I'm still sorry, puppy boy, I'd love to stay but I have classes and-" 

He lets out a mix between a bark and a scream, sounding like chalk scraping the inside of his throat. 

"NO! I.WANT.MORNINGS.WITH.YOU!" He demands.

You slightly feel bad for him as he whines like an immature child. He pouts his lips and gives you the stare. The stare that was able to make you give in to his demands. The stare that would pry you away from the world to him. You can't help but look into his eyes that faded the dull yellow back to brown. 

Finally, you give in; not entirely though. 

You look back at him and groan. 

"Fine. We can have at least five more minutes together." 

Robert growls at you, baring his fangs. He isn't happy about that as he grips onto your covers with his claws. 

"But!" You cut in. "I'll make it up to you with extra steak tonight and belly rubs." 

His menacing stare softens as he hears the words 'steak' and 'belly rubs'. He sighs a bit and you crawl back into bed with him. 

You let yourself go limp on the bed like a noodle; he crawls on to you and immedietly goes for your neck with hungry eyes. You feel his teeth dig in and nibble on you, nearly drawing blood out of you. You recall the first time he went for it and accidentally making you bleed on the bed then trying to fix it by drinking a bit of you. It's quite funny to think from time to time but not funny when remembering the experience. 

And then you feel Robert's fangs pinch your skin just enough. Two little punctures fill up with blood ozzing out of you and onto Robert's tongue. 

"Not again" you moan. 

The primal man licks the wounds, tasting you with renewed interest. 

"You taste divine, darling~". 

Anger boils inside your veins. 

"ROOOOBEEEERRRTTTT!!!" 

He sheepishly grins. 

"Oops" 

"OOPS INDEED!" You spit. "But I gave you some time with me. You're forgiven." 

He smiles again with those pleading eyes at you before returning to your wound. 

As he cleans up your blood, you pat his head and kiss it. 

"That's my good boy" 

A happy grunt erupts from your neck; he lays on you and you slowly begin rocking him to sleep. Good boys deserve nap times with you. His eyes close but his grip on you still remains firm. Who could let your blood out of you if no one would drink it? 

You laugh to yourself as the wolf man gentle snores on you. As you begin to also fall asleep, you lay a gentle hand massage his waist and another scratch his back. 

Perhaps he would like bacon for breakfast?, You think.


End file.
